One for all the haters
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: Carlos is having a bad day, and by bad day I mean he's being beaten up in an ally. Will anyone try and help him? Pre-series, a little how they met Carlos story. No slash just friendship


**Hey guys! I was trying to write the next chapters for One is good but four is better, Emerlad Eyes and Into the Fire but this fic kept popping into my head and considering two of them aren't BTR I decided to write this oneshot. This does not go with One is good, but four is better this is just a random oneshot about Carlos being bullied.**

**So I own BTR... oh wait no I don't, why? Because not only am I younger then them but I am also in the UK so it would be kind of hard for me to own them BUT I am seeing them live tomorrow! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Carlos was miserable. He was hated at his old school and now he was hated in his new school. Just marvelous. It wasn't even his fault this time. He had been minding his own business when the head cheerleader Bella had speed round the corner and straight into him. He'd tried to be nice and help her and she thanked him by kissing him, just as her jock boyfriend Martin walked around another corner. Now all the jocks were against him. Perfect. To make it worse today was the day when the ice hockey team came back from their competition and Carlos was certain that they'd be happy to help beat him up. That was what sucked the most, he loved ice hockey and was good at it but he would never make the team. He sighed and looked down at his watch. Only five more minutes until the end of the day. After a painful game of dodge ball he'd pretty much run back into the changing room. It was so close to being the end of the day when he could go home for the first time not having been beaten up. Plus it was Friday which meant a pain free weekend.<p>

"Hey meat" Martin stood there flanked by pretty well everyone else in the room. Carlos closed his eyes, he'd been so close.

"I'm talking to you." A large pair of hands grabbed onto his collar and he was pulled to his feet. Another hand came round and punched him round the face, before he was thrown backwards onto the floor. At that point Carlos was thankful for his helmet.

"You're pathetic, get up." Carlos stumbled to his feet. He was sure he could see stars. He could also hear a bell ringing.

"Oh look schools over. That means it's our time to take some revenge." Another punch found its way to his stomach. The hands grabbed his collar again and he was pulled close to Martin's angry face.

"Listen meat. You're now going to walk out of here with my buddies. You're going to follow them and then I'm going to show you what revenge is." He was thrown towards to of Martin's friends who led him out through the school. He knew if he tried to get help more pain would be inflicted on him then was already planned.

* * *

><p>The two guys he'd been with were leaning against the ally wall. Carlos could hear Martin's laugh coming and his heart sank. Before long Martin and his friends were there and the beatings really began.<p>

"Hey" a call came up from somewhere behind Carlos. The beatings stopped and Martin looked up, angry at whoever had disturbed his fun. A tall sandy haired boy stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Back off him Martin."

"Oh yeah are you going to stop me?" Martin said whilst kicking Carlos in the ribs.

"Yeah actually I am."

"You and what army?" From his place in the dirt Carlos could see Martin standing with all his goons begins him.

"This one." As the tall boy spoke two more boys seemed to emerge from the shadows. The one on the tall boys left was also tall but with longer hair and a stare that you would not want to be on the receiving end of. The other boy was shorter and, to but it nicely, scrawnier then his two friends with raven hair and a calculating look on his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the ice hockey boys. Do you think you have a chance?" Martin mocked. The two tall boys looked at the smaller boy who simply looked at them like they were idiots.

"You're right, this is unfair." The middle boy said with a smirk. To the horror of Carlos he then pulled out a gun.

"Now you're going to let my friends here pick up you're victim and then you're going to let us leave. Agreed?" The smirk was still there. Carlos wasn't sure he wanted to be helped by these guys, the guy had a gun! Martin merely nodded. The two other boys walked over and moving him carefully they managed to get Carlos onto the staring guys back. They then backed slowly out of the ally way with the middle guy still pointing the gun. As soon as they were out of sight of the ally, they ran. Suddenly the shorter boy stopped.

"We have no idea where we're going." He stated, the other two looked humiliated for a second.

"So where do you live?" The sandy blonde guy asked, still holding the gun. Carlos mumbled out his address and then found the other three guys were running again. It must have looked weird, three guys running through Minnesota, one of them with another guy on his back. Eventually they rolled up at Carlos's house. The tall guy, who still had the gun in his hand, knocked loudly on the door. Carlos's dad opened the door whilst talking on the phone. He very slowly ended his phone call before tackling the tall guy to the ground.

"Ok kid; tell me where you got the gun?" His voice was snarling and would have fazed almost anyone. Carlos's rescuers seemed very unfazed.

"Sir it's a water pistol." The tall guy, now smushed under Carlos's dad managed to get out. Realizing his mistake the older man stood up, Carlos also relaxed.

"Good now what happened here?"

"Um sir, I'm no expert but Carlos took a lot of beatings and I'm worried about his rib cage, if one of them bent into his lungs it could be serious." The short boy said. He received four blank faces. He rolled his eyes and tried again "Can we sit him down, could be bad." This time he received results and the four who were walking went inside. Carlos was placed carefully on a sofa. He felt bruised and a little out of it. He was vaguely aware of his Dad taking off his shirt and the shorter boy examining the bruises he'd received from Martin before he disappeared into the land of sleep.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that it was dark and he was on the sofa. He tried to sit up but his chest was killing him. Ah yes the incident yesterday. Now his parents would decide to move again. Great! He was aware of a light in the corner being on and three figures.<p>

"Hello?" his voice sounding weaker then normal.

"Looks like our friend is back to the land of the living." It was the tall guy who had the gun... Err water pistol.

"Yeah… um… I hate to be rude but who are you guys?"

"I'm Kendall, the guy who carried you was James and the guy who made sure you weren't bleeding internally was Logan."

"I don't understand, why did you help me?"

"Because Martin's a jerk." James said still lying all over the floor.

"Dude, don't be harsh." Logan said, unlike the other two he was sitting cross legged.

"Why? He nearly killed you. If we hadn't arrived when we did you would have drowned." Kendall said angrily. Carlos looked away. From the sounds of it he'd got off lightly.

"But you did and I'm fine. Anyway you're Carlos right?" Logan said trying to get off the subject quickly.

"Yeah we moved here at the beginning of term. Martin's girlfriend kissed me and he's been trying to kill me ever since."

"Trust Bella. Seriously Logie, why is your sister such a freak?" Kendall asked draping his arm over the shorter boy's shoulders.

"She's not my sister, but I apologize for her. She is a freak." Logan said smiling.

"So Carlos you play ice hockey?" James asked.

"Yeah I love it."

"You do? We need a new player for the team. You in?" Kendall said excitedly.

"Sure but don't you need to check it out with your captain?"

"Yes we do… Kendall can he join?" James asked whilst Logan rolled his eyes.

"I say yes."

"I have got to get new friends." Logan laughed, the other two then decided to dog pile him. Carlos laughed wickedly before wincing in pains.

"Doctor Logan when will he be better?" Kendall asked

"A week probably though I may take longer in James doesn't get his butt off my chest." Logan yelled. Carlos laughed; it seemed he finally had some friends.

* * *

><p>Carlos walked into the school. In all honesty he was petrified. Sure he'd spent the weekend hanging out with the other three but he had a nagging feeling that they'd abandon him in school. He dragged his feet along and suddenly noticed a shadow. He turned to see his worst nightmare. Martin.<p>

"Hello meat. We have some unfinished business." Carlos gulped waiting for the punches to start.

"Seriously Martin back off." James said, appearing with Kendall and Logan from no where, whilst slinging an arm over Carlos's shoulders.

"Oh look the ice hockey team is back."

"Martin do you remember our agreement about not being up people on sports team?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Meet the newest member of the ice hockey team." Kendall's smirk was back. Sadly Martin still had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Sir, sir." He called to the nearest teacher, who just happened to be the principle.

"Yes boys, what is it?" The man asked.

"Kendall here threatened me with a gun." The whole corridor went silent. All eyes were now on Kendall.

"Is this true?" The principle, whose name was Mr. Broad asked.

"Technically yes…" Kendall started.

"If the gun is in your bag please hand it over." Kendall opened up his bag and pulled out the water gun. To the surprise of Carlos it was bright orange, how had he not noticed that last night. Kendall handed it over to Mr. Broad.

"What is this?" Mr. Broad asked, now extremely confused.

"It's a water pistol. It was dark last night so Marin must have thought I was threatening him when all we wanted was a water fight." Kendall said, sounding very innocent. James and Logan had also pulled out water pistols, James's being purple and Logan's being blue.

"Very well. Martin check your evidence in future." Mr. Broad said handing the water pistol back to Kendall wand walking to his office. Martin stood dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"Bye Martin." Kendall said. The humiliated jock left, trying hard not to run away.

"I wish we could send him down for good. The guy should be in prison, he's a mental case." Kendall said angrily.

"He'd be in prison if Logan would just tell someone what happened." James said his arm still draped over Carlos's shoulders.

"Let it go." Logan said. Luckily for him before he could be pressured anymore the bell went.

"So Carlos what do you have first?" Kendall asked.

"Err… homeroom with Mrs. Primrose."

"Excellent you're with us." The four guys then left, unaware of what would happen two years later.

* * *

><p>"This is a bad plan." Logan said, for the hundredth time that morning.<p>

"What why?" Kendall asked.

"Well for a start there is more of them then there is of us and why you guys will be alright, Lilly is out there and she will hurt me in places that aren't meant to be hurt in!"

"Who's Lilly?" Carlos and Kendall asked simultaneously.

"Mum and Dad fostered again. If it goes well she stays if not, well you know what happened with Bella."

"Dude with the exception of you and Lottie have you parents ever had a successful time?" Kendall asked.

"Yes and where is James?"

"He had to go find his lucky comb." Carlos answered.

"Well we may as well wait; he does not want to miss this." Kendall said, his famous smirk was back.

"Guys did you hear, Martin's back in prison." James said as he walked round the corner.

"What, why?" Three voices asked simultaneously.

"The rest of the football team told the coach about the incident with Logan, I don't think they said who it was but he's back in."

"Guys, it's now or never." Carlos said. James lost interest and started combing his hair… again.

"I don't know." Logan said, still worried.

"Opportunities like this come once in a life time and when they do you've got to grab it and turn that thing big time." Kendall said, his famous smirk was back.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah the end! did you lovehate it? I might write how the other guys met but I might not. Anyway review or not.**


End file.
